what a waste
by What-i-wish-for
Summary: Inspired by their duet. a one shot for now. Review and let me know if you want it continued or how it could've been better.


_A/N:_ **Ah let me know if you want this continued.**

  
What _the hell?  
_

She was looking this way again. _Ah, she looked away. Oye why are you scowling don't stare in the first place then God._ Nico's attention was brought back to the counter when another customer came in. She was currently in the middle of her part-time job, working as a waitress in a small café located just two blocks away from her house.

' Welcooooooome! Will that be a table for two, nico? Right this way follow nico nii!', Nico sang while doing her usual hand symbols. She caught a glimpse of the red haired girl again and this time she was looking her at her all disgusted/pitiful.

 _Ok what the FUCK is her problem this is probably the 10_ _th_ _time I've caught her staring. And it's not even the 'a cute girl was checking me out' kinda stare she obviously has some grudge against me. If you have something to say then SAY IT ALREADY YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ORDERED ANYTHING. Why is she even here? Did she come here specifically to eye-fuck me? Jesus…._ Nico suddenly realized that during her internal monologue she had been subconsciously frowning at the girl. _SHIT._ She jerked her head away.  
After seating the couple she decided she could use a break. _I need some time to cool down and hopefully she'll be gone by the time my break is over._ With that thought she headed towards the counter but she noticed some movement from the corner of her eye.

The other girl had gotten up from her seat and was slowly making her way towards her. _Oh fuck._ Nico hurried her pace.

She caught me looking earlier. Now she wants to fight me. I'm not ready my body wasn't made for combat. Why is she so tall? I can't get beat up here what will my fans think?

She looked back and was surprised when she found no sight of the other girl. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as her steps came to a halt. _Maybe she couldn't bring herself to fight such a cute creature. I can't blame her._ As Nico turned back around her head came face to face with someone's neck.

 _Smells nice._ That being the first thought to cross her mind she looked up to see who had blocked her way and found herself staring into violet eyes.

 _woah…so pretty._ Nico was practically gawking at this point with her mouth open. A cough from the other person woke her up.

'I'd really appreciate it if you could stop doing that.' came a blunt remark from the other girl as she twirled a strand of her hair and looked away.

'YOU!' Nico shouted, confused and shocked at the same time. _Where'd she come from I thought she left! Also…I was totally staring again shit she's gonna hit me._

'…..

get it over with one punch p-please..' Nico closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

'What the hell you keep on getting weirder if that's even possible' The girl sighed and folded her arms.

'…. hah? Rich coming from a girl who kept on staring me down since the moment she arrived! Also if you don't wanna fight then what do you want?' Nico couldn't believe this girl! She's been nothing but beautiful to her and she has repaid her with nothing but hostility.

' Like I said I came over to tell you to stop ogling me it's creepy please stop. Also what do you mean I've been staring? I was only looking because you were' the girl stated as a matter of fact and started playing with her hair again. She had this indifferent expression on her face which was really beginning to get on Nico's nerves.

'Listen Linda, sweetie. What the HELL are you on about? You've been staring non-stop and now you're accusing ME? Who even are you and you haven't even ordered anything! That's suspicious behavior I could report you, you know?' Nico said with a huff and narrowed her eyes.

' who the hell is Linda….? My name is Maki also how are you so delusional. Why can't you just admit you were staring we're all human we make mistakes. Some mistakes just happen to be creepier now can you just apologize so that I can get back to my book?' Maki was now glaring back and the atmosphere between them seemed to be getting tenser by the second.

'Oh My God. You did not just ask me to apologize? How stuck up can you get? Just because you're cute doesn't mean every second person will be gaping at you. GOD. What is your PROBLEM?' Nico was practically fuming now and she didn't know why but Maki was now slowly turning red.

'wh-what I never said that. You know what forget it! This café sucks I don't even know why I came here. How do those other customers even buy your cutesy act it's painful to even watch. Do you have 'DID' or something these two personalities couldn't be more different. Whatever im out.' She strides past Nico, causing her to stumble and slams the door behind her.

 _…what the fuck jut happened._ Nico stares at the door with an open mouth and her eyes twitching. When she snaps out of her daze she looks around to see some customers looking her way and whispering to each other.

 _Shit. That wasn't very nico nico nii of me._ Nico smiles and strikes a pose in an attempt to cover it up and hurries back to the locker room. After talking to her manager and getting off her shift earlier she walks back home with only a single thought running through her mind.

 _What a waste of a pretty face._


End file.
